1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a no-tie system for coupling fishing lines and more particularly pertains to coupling mechanisms which may be used to join ends of fishing lines without tying a knot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a no-tie system for coupling fishing lines is known in the prior art. More specifically, line coupling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of joining ends of lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Various approaches have been set forth in the prior art for improving fishing lines and the coupling thereof. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,116 to Zalonis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,598 to Jolley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,539 to Sorola and U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,331 to Gray all disclose complex devices for coupling a fishing line to an associated component but each relies upon a pair of preformed loops. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,609 does not require a loop but, rather, relies upon the wedging action of two mating components in combination with the threading of the free end of a line through a small aperture at the end of the wedging components.
In this respect, the no-tie system for coupling fishing lines according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primary developed for the purpose of joining the ends of fishing lines without the use of knots.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved no-tie system for coupling fishing lines which can be employed without knots reliably, efficiently, conveniently and economically. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.